Divergent Truth or Dare
by kwtevilsquid
Summary: The characters of divergent get together for a game of truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello children! Get ready for the awesomest game of truth or dare ever! (i wrote this in ****collaboration with theevilsquiddancer)**

**Tris POV**

I woke up to high pitched screaming. I looked up at Chris, scared out of my mind, and asked the first thing that popped into my head.

"WHO'S DEAD!" I screamed

"No one died," Christina grumbled, "but we have Truth or Dare at Zeke's tonight."

"Oookay." I said, still not completely getting the point.

"WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!" Chris yelled.

And just like that, I was off on a torture session, or as Christina called it: shopping trip. 5 hours, 21 stores, and the death of my soul later, we were done. Christina gave me a crazy outfit:

1. Black skinny jeans,

2. a tank top,

3. a crop top with a tiger on it,

4. a studded leather jacket,

5. and the crowning jewel of Christina's creation, SIX. INCH. HEELS.

After that, I was on to my make up session. As usual I zoned out during Christina's talk of contouring and the right eyeshadow for my skin tone and all that stuff. I only really listened when she said I was ready to go, or in her words, 'perfect for the party'.

**Page Break**

I arrived at Zeke's place excited, but slightly nervous when I saw Peter. I jumped when I noticed Caleb of all people! With Susan and Robert! What the heck!

But I forgot all about that when I saw Tobias. It was the first time I saw him in the whole day and the entire world melted away. I went eagerly into his open arms, and our lips were just about to touch when we were interrupted by Zeke.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" He screamed "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Tobias gave me a shy smile as we sat down with Zeke screaming "Gather round young children! Though shalt play Strip Truth or Dare!"

Once everyone was sitting, Uriah immediately screamed that he called going first. Once we had all given our consent he began. He decided to pick on the new kids. "Caleb! Truth or Dare!"

Caleb pondered it for a minute before answering very cautiously, "Truth".

"Ok!" Uriah said happily, I was surprised he didn't call Caleb a Pansycake "This isn't very hard, but, how exactly did you three get here?"

"Well.." Caleb said slowly, "It's kind of a long story..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so excited that you liked our story! WTF 8 follows already! I think I'm going to try to update once a day. Enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

I was kinda wondering where Caleb came from too, so when Uriah asked him I was happy with it.

"Susan and Robert came to visit me in Erudite," said Caleb. "And while they were the I got a call. It was this lunatic." he finished, pointing to Zeke.

"What was Zeke calling you for?" Christina asked.

"I was just getting to that part." Caleb grumbled. "So, he was calling to tell me that some idiot named Four, who I'm pretty sure would be a worthless sack of stupidity, got Beatrice pregnant." I cringed as I heard my real name. But, oblivious to my discomfort, Caleb continued. "I rushed over to the Dauntless part of the city to find this _Four. _What kind of name is that? Susan and Robert offered to come with me. When I arrived Zeke told me it was a prank he had been dared into by some of his buddies at the bar. Then he invited me, Robert and Susan to stay overnight and play Truth or Dare. He told us we could come to this party too."

What? Zeke said I'm pregnant?

Everyone looked around uncomfortably, not sure what Tobias would do after hearing all those insults, but I _was_ sure that my scrawny brother wouldn't hold up long. But then Tobias surprised us all by just _talking _for once.

"Ummm... Caleb," he said uncertainly "I'm Four, and I am Tris's boyfriend."

The effect was instantaneous. Caleb immediately started screaming. "WHAT!" He yelled, "SO YOU DID GET HER KNOCKED UP! YOU ARE WAY TOO OLD FOR HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU IDIO-"

Caleb was cut short by Tobias's voice, "I didn't get her pregnant." Caleb piped down quickly, and his red face would put a tomato to shame.

"Well!" Uriah said gleefully, "Let's get on with the game shall we?"

"Christina was it?" Caleb asked "Truth or-"

"DARE!" Christina screamed, Caleb was interrupted once again.

Caleb looked thoughtful, "I dare you to... play spin the bottle with all the guys in the room, EXCEPT ME!" The look on his face was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Why not you Caleb?" Marleen said innocently, "Calina is the best!"

Everyone burst out laughing, save Christina, Caleb and Will.

"Yeah I"ll bet Will is happy with _that_." Lynn muttered, and another wave of laughter came over us.

"I'll do it." Christina said, stealing a glance at Will.

"Oh I saw that." I thought, "And you will be teased..."

And she began! The bottle spun around and around, it slowed down and looked like it was going to land on Will, and Christina looked up her eyes hopeful, but at the last second the bottle teetered to the right to land in front of Robert. It took all of my self control not to laugh out loud. For some reason I knew Christina wouldn't be all that happy about Cobert. Christina sighed, and with both her and Robert looking extremely uncomfortable, she leaned in for the kiss.

Both of them came up looking disgusted and looked at each other as if to say, lets never do that again. I half smiled, thinking of the times I kissed Robert.

"Okay!" Christina said. "Four, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He said.

"Drink a whole glass of pickle juice." She said.

Zeke presented Tobias with a glass and a moment later, Tobias had thrown the juice down his throat. He shrugged. "You never said I had to taste it." He told us.

"Tris," He said, "Candor or Dauntless?"...


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYO! I hope you like the story, and find the truths and dares funny. Leave any really good one's in the comments and I might use them! Okay!**

**Tris POV**

"Hmmmm," I said "Dauntless!"

Tobias smirked as he thought of the perfect dare, and I started to feel less confident about my choice. "I have the perfect thing." Tobias said, "I dare you to go to the Pit and twerk like you've never twerked before, while yelling 'I wish someone was behind me'" I was pretty sure I heard mutter under his breath, "I want to see how many idiots want to get with my girl."

"So in other words," I asked,"how many idiots you need to beat up?" I didn't get my answer.

So, I trudged down to the Pit, glad I was still fully clothed and started to twerk. "OH!" I screamed, "I WISH THERE WAS SOMEONE BEHIND ME!" Immediately about 2 dozen of the drunk creepers who wandered the Pit ran to get behind me. Scarily, one of them was Eric. I ran faster than I had ever run before, and that was saying something. I arrived to my friends laughing their heads of and Tobias eyeing the guys while cracking his knuckles. "Don't worry!" I laughed "They're all drunk!"

When we arrived back at Zeke's place I started to think about my next victim. "Peter!" I said cheerfully,"Truth or Dare?"

**Peter's POV**

"Dare..." I said uncertainly, Tris was probably plotting against me.

"Yes!" she said, and I immediately regretted my decision. "Play 7 minutes with..."

_Please not Christina. Anyone but Christina. _I prayed.

"Christina!" Tris finished. I was going to get her back for that. But, I agreed. At least you didn't have to do anything in that closet.

When we got inside, I started the conversation. "Okay, we are just going to stand here and not do anything got it? Not even move. I'm not going to be accused of making out with you Christina, that's the highest level of shame."

"Ditto." Christina said, shuddering.

"So we have an agreement?" I asked.

About 5 minutes in, I saw a hand coming toward my face. _OH NO! OH NO! SHE'S GETTING CLOSER! OH MY GOD SHE'S GOING TO-_

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. She slapped me! _Phew. _I let out a sigh of relief.

But then I remembered our deal. "OW! I THOUGHT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!" I whisper yelled.

"I know, but we're not in Candor anymore." Christina said happily. "Plus, I've just really wanted to do that to you for a long time." I glared at her but felt a sense of relief that our feelings towards each other were mutual. None the less, I was still super happy when we got out of the closet.

**Tobias POV**

Christina walked out of the closet looking satisfied and I noticed a red mark on Peter's cheek. I smirked at this. _Good job Chris!_ I thought.

"Okay," Peter said as he sat down, "Will, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Will said. Someone threw a pillow at Uriah before he could say the P-word.

"What do you see in Christina?" Peter asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Will screamed. "What do you not see in her, she's perfect!"

"Thanks Will!" Christina said, and gave him a kiss.

"It's just a question." said Peter innocently. I almost believed him with his puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you even want to know?" Will asked "You hate her anyway!"

"I hate her _less_ than before." Peter answered.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MOVE IN ON MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Will yelled.

"No! Why would you even suggest that?" asked Peter and Christina in unison. They turned to each other and gave twin looks of pure revulsion.

"Umm... Because she's perf-"

"Okay!" Christina said, "Can we just move on?"

"Fine," Will said, pulling off his shirt. **As kwtevilsquid drools all over the keyboard! Come to me, Will!**

"Who hasn't gone yet," Will said, "Lynn! Truth or Dare?"...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm so glad that you like the story. Thank you SO much QuinnDeRavensbourough for the hilarious dare, I love it! By the way, your name is awesome. Oh, yeah, my comment on Chapter 3, I'm like the one girl who likes Will and not Tobias.**

**Lynn** **POV**

When Will asked me, I had no idea what to pick. If I said truth, they would ask me about my crush, and that would be bad. But, if I chose dare, I would have to do something crazy. _Screw it! I'm Dauntless!_

"Dare!" I said, trying to sound more confident than I was. At least Will was nice enough to show some mercy.

"I dare you to get a new tattoo." He said.

_Yes!_ I thought _I've been looking for an excuse to get a bicep tattoo!_ So, I stood up and motioned to Tris. She didn't notice me, she was too busy staring at Four. "Tris!" I called, no reaction. It was time for my last resort. I walked over to Tris and slapped her. She turned looking embarrassed, and color rushed to her cheeks. "You're going to have to leave your little 'Four Wonderland'," There were some laughs at that, "I need your help. You're giving me a new tattoo." She nodded and we started our walk to the tattoo parlor. Once we had finished, we walked back to Zeke's place. Me thinking about my next victim all the way.

**Uriah POV**

Lynn looked around the room until her eyed stopped on me. _Oh no. Oh no! NOOOOOOO! _ Let me explain my thinking. Dares=Good, Lynn=Bad. I barely heard Lynn's question but I knew what I had to answer. Uriah is not a Pansycake. "DARE!" I yelled.

"I'm glad you picked that," Lynn said, with a devious look, "I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover!" That was horrifying. But I couldn't back down, I didn't want to take off my shirt this early in the game. So, I persevered. "Uriah. Is. Not. A. Pansycake." I said stubbornly. So I was dragged off by Christina. After what felt like an hour of poking and prodding I was done.

When I looked in the mirror, I screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Pearly white glittering eyeshadow was covering my eyes. My eyes were bigger. My cheeks and lips were a violent bloody looking red, and worst of all, Christina had put on fake eyelashes!

"WHY!" I screamed.

"Oh," Marlene said in a hushed voice of mock awe," You look beautiful..."

"Yes." Tris added, "You're a pretty, pretty, princess."

"All you need is a gown and you'll be the belle of the ball!" Al chuckled.

"I'll kill you soon," I promised, "but first... Big bro! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Zeke said.

"Okay..." I thought for a minute, "I dare you to find one of the passed out drunks in the Pit, preferably Eric, and put one of their hands in a glass of warm water."

"Okay..." Zeke said, sounding confused, "Why?"

"You'll see..." I said. I got a couple of giggles.

We walked to the Pit and luckily found Eric. He was sprawled across the floor under a cafeteria table, sound asleep. I saw a particularly large smirk from Four. Zeke put Eric's hand into the water, and immediately a wet spot appeared on the front of Eric's pants.

"Has great leader Eric wet the bed?" Al asked jokingly. WIth that we walked back to our game site laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't written since Thursday, I've been really busy. But, I'm back now! I also have some bad news. I probably won't be able to update on Thursday the 24th - Sunday the 28th. :(. I'm going on vacation. But, anyway enjoy, and remember, I own nothing!**

**Al POV**

I knew Zeke would pick me, so all the way back to his apartment I was debating whether to pick truth or dare. When the words came I knew what I had to pick.

"Truth." I said.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screamed before anyone could stop him. In return he received several death glares.

"Hmmm..." Zeke said, "Afraid of Master Zeke are we? Well, who do you like?" My mind went crazy as I stared at the floor. 

_NO! Why that question? You can't say you like Tris, Four will kill you! Well I could just take your shirt off. NO! Then they'll know I have something to hide. I could lie. But then Christina would know, she still has Candor in her._

In the end, I decided to take off my shirt. Then, I moved onto Tris. With a sly smile, I asked the question.

**Tris POV **

"Dare!" I said without any hesitation.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with..." Al announced as Tobias and I exchanged hopeful glances, after which Will gave me a teasing grin as if to say, _I saw that. _"Christina!"

Everyone roared with laughter when they heard that. I just shrugged at Christina, and said "Why not?"

So, we walked into the closet and started to chat away. We just talked and laughed until Uriah barged in.

"Awww," He whined, "we were supposed to find out that you were hiding an epic romance!" We all laughed a bit before I started to speak.

"Christina, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare." she said confidently.

"I dare you to go down to the Pit, walk up to the bar and scream 'I have a boyfriend, but I need about 20 booty calls!'. It'll be great!" I smirked.

"Sorry, but _no_ Tris. Unlike you, I don't have public humiliation and loss of all pride on my bucket list." Christina retorted. Eager to move on with the game, Christina looked around, until her gaze landed on Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Ummm, datcray-crayfangirl, for the Zeke/Uriah thing, I wasn't sure if you wanted it to be something cute like standing up for ****each other, or something funny, so I decided on funny. Also, I might tell you about my trip to Vermont in my next AN! And check out these cool symbols. ¡™£¢∞§¶•ª–≠œ∑´®†¥¨ˆøπåß∂ƒ©˙∆˚˚¬Ω≈ç√∫˜µ≤≥÷…æ"'«`**

**Will POV**

"Peter, Truth or Dare?" Christina asked. I was still annoyed at Peter for his 'what do you see in Christina' comment, so I was hoping he would get some serious torture. But, to my surprise, Peter picked truth. Uriah was too shocked to scream pansycake!

"Okay," Christina said, "Why did you stab Edward in the eye?"

Peter swallowed hard before he started to speak. "One day, Eric pulled me into one of the hallways I don't know, and told me that if I didn't hurt Edward badly enough to make him Factionless, he would kill my family. He set a deadline." Peter's eyes were starting to well up with tears, but he swiped them away before they could leak out. "Every day he would remind me, he would start to describe exactly what he would do. On the day of the deadline, I finally did it, I couldn't let my family die. I don't know _why_ Eric wanted Edward gone, but he wanted it _badly._" At this Peter let out a shaky laugh and stopped talking.

Every one looked at Christina and Al. They both just shrugged, but I could read Christina's eyes. _He's telling the truth. _

"Okay!" Peter said, obviously trying to get the game to move on. "Will, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" I answered, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

Some of the evil glint returned to Peter's eyes. "First," he said "Put your shirt back on." That earned him a lot of boos. "I'm not done yet! Relax!" He called over the groans, "Then, go down to the Pit and strip down to your underwear while Christina throws money at you." We all burst out laughing, but I accepted the challenge.

"I'm coming!" Zeke screamed.

"I can't miss this!" Tris added.

When I got down to the Pit and Christina and I started, we drew attention quickly. I heard some little giggles, that grew into full blown laughing fits, and scarily, some catcalls. I wonder if there's such thing as disturbing the peace in Dauntless.

**Robert POV**

These Dauntless are so weird! I can't believe Tris chose this faction!

When we got back to the Zeke guy's apartment, Will started to speak. "Uriah, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare baby!" Uriah grinned, " I ain't no pansycake!"

"Okay," Will snickered, "But you might regret that decision. I dare you to kiss Zeke for a minute."

Uriah looked disgusted, and I don't blame him, I would be too. I think Uriah and Zeke are brothers. But as a crazy Dauntless, Uriah accepted. They set the timer and everyone screamed "GO!". I looked over to Susan, her cheeks were flushed and it looked like she was having a good time.

After a long time, Uriah asked the question, "Are we done yet?"

"Dude!" Tris laughed, "You've been going for like 5 minutes, we just wanted to see how long it would take you to notice." Everyone laughed while Uriah and Zeke gave Tris matching death glares. Then, Uriah turned to me, and I was filled with dread.


End file.
